User blog:ScoutSean/Create-a-Survivor!
Just what the title says; create your own survivor! Military, civvie, man, woman, anything! Now, there are some rules to this... 1. Make someone original Come on. This is a comics wiki. We make characters all the time! Make a name, rank (or occupation) and backstory! Make some type of personality! Make them freak out at the first sign of trouble! Anything! This also applies to GNQ characters. I'll explain why in a moment. 2. They can't be from Mars People from Earth please. 3. This does NOT tie in with the GNQ comic That means Sean will not be fighting off hordes of enemies with his Sandman. It means that they have to be new; original characters with new names. However, there is an exception to this rule: You may make it an easter egg in his/her backstory or in the world. 4. It's a Killing Floor comic Here's the doozy; the comic takes place during the American outbreak from the KF timeline. If you are unfamiliar with Killing Floor; look it up on Steam or go on it's wiki and research a bit. Hell, ask me or Cake if you're desperate. So, the people need to realize that these are NOT zombies (they're mutants). So, that's basically it. Oh, and if you do make your character; try to make sure they live in America (do not need to be born here) or somewhere affected (once again, consult KF for those answers). That's all! Examples! Louis Grant Louis Grant was always an excellent Marine. Whether it be his multiple examples of how to shoot his M4, or the multitude of times he should've been awarded a Bronze Star; Louis was the pride of the Force Recon. But once the Horzine outbreak hit America, he and the rest of his unit were shipped back home to stop the mutant freaks. Two minutes into landing from a Blackhawk and his unit is torn to shreds by some gurgling things with red skin and swords for hands. Well, if Louis is going down; he's bringing as many of the bastards with him to hell as he possibly can. Lars Parker Lars Parker spent two tours in Iraq seeing things only few could imagine. Once he got back, the only thing on Parker's mind was resting quietly with his family until his next mission. When the news hit his Wisconsin home that Washington was overrun by naked cannibals, he and the rest of the Army was sent in. He fought to the bone to save the president and keep his men alive. A few months after the initial outbreak, he's still killing, and to his pleasure; won't stop anytime soon. DJ Zee When he first popped up on stage, people thought his "costume" was some attempt to imitate a famous French duo. When he finally revealed he was an AWOL soldier in the experimental stealth program for the US Army, people started to really listen to the tunes he pumped out. Not because he had a fancy suit; but because he played good music in that suit. To his shock, the suit did protect him from the chainsaw-wielding psyschos that invaded his set in an underground nightclub. Now, instead of making beats on drum machines, he's beating on the hollow skulls that were Horzine mutants. Questions that will be answered now so there's no need for an FAQ Q: What models can I use? A: Any. So long as it isn't a TF2 model or some alien. Please, keep it realistic or somewhat realistic in detail. Q: Any storyline specific things I can't make? A: Kevin Clamely and the Specimens; along with the Original KF characters and the ones I will specify later on. You may use another's character as long as the creator says you may. Q: Can I write a Fan-Fic? A: That's up to you. Ask me or the creators of the characters if you want to use em'. Everything else is up to you. Q: Can I make X and Y do "Z"? A: It depends. I'll allow you to. Others? Probably not if you don't ask. Q: Can I use the bathroom? A: Sur- Wait, that's not related to the post! Q: Any restrictions? A: Yeah. Q: Maps plox. A: On it. Q: For the Fan-Fic; what can I use? A: My characters are free for you to use as long as you credit me. Q: Can I make my own comic using your story? A: Sure, but make sure it doesn't confuse people (be original). Q: Can they be racist? A: No. Q: Can I ask the same stupid question as the above so you can make an FAQ? A: Fuck off you douche. Category:Blog posts